Home Sweet Home
by E. C. March
Summary: Cammie tried to leave but was caught before she got the chance! The entire population of Blackthorne now resides at Gallagher because of the COC! Preston pops up and finds the Blackthorne convicts in the same place as Macey and refuses to leave! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

I left the booklet and ran. I packed a couple pairs of but not much. I 'borrowed' some bugs and listening devices from our Tech room but not enough to be noticeable. And I packed a picture of everyone I loved but I was unsure. I had my mother, my father, Bex, Macey, Liz, Aunt Abby but the last one was the one I wasn't sure about. I packed a picture of Zach.

It was hard to find him on film. In the end I used a pixilated photo taken when we had the exchange and my group was studying him.

I wasn't going to take it, I mean I barely knew him, but I felt like I couldn't leave it behind. I couldn't leave it behind like I was leaving him. Zachary Goode. A boy who risked his life to save me. A boy who annoyed me beyond belief. A boy who I just might love.

I stuffed it all in a duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. I left through the front doors surprisingly enough. Nobody noticed. I was Cammie the Chameleon and nobody notice me.

Everybody was getting ready for the final dinner shared together and I had an hour or so before they notice I had disappeared. It wasn't a lot but I couldn't bring myself to postpone it to tonight. I wasn't sure I could wait that long without creating suspicion.

I began walking down the drive as if I was sent to do something. As if I was not trying to run away. As if somebody sent me to do whatever I was doing.

I then made a sharp left and continued walking. I walked straight into the forest. I continued along, making no purposeful noise although I snapped a couple twigs as I walked. I was good but not that good.

I soon stopped at a large stone. If I was not mistaken, there was a trap door right beside this rock buried under the grass. I had trapped over the latch on my first year at Gallagher

I was not sure where it went. I was always to nervous to go down there alone. But I suspect it lead out of the grounds. It was my escape route.

BPOV

I was getting my bags packed and needed Cammie's advice on how to fit all of my junk in my suitcases. She was the expert at it. Macey brought so many suitcases that she didn't have the same problem. Liz would think of a hundred possibilities and orders to put everything in and would insist on testing each and every one.

Cammie was the sensible one. She always knew what to do (well, most of the time ecleast). I would usually get her to help me pack, it had become a tradition for me to ask for her help. But where was she?

I wondered the halls for a while. Other girls were chatting excitedly but sadly. It was always hard to leave your sisters, even if you did get to see your family.

Soon we all crowded in to the grand hall for dinner. I had been searching for Cammie for twenty-three minutes.

I had recruited Macey and Liz after eleven minutes. I recruited Grant and Jonas after fifteen. We ran into Grant and Jonas could not find Zach either.

Where were they? Together in some hidden passageway? Or was this mere coincidence? Well for some reason I knew it wasn't either. My instinct told me it wasn't.

One thing Mr. Soloman taught us resurface in my memories.

"_Always trust your instinct" he told us, "A good spy relies solely on his or her instinct."_

_I raised my hand, "Mrs. Baxter?"_

"_Shouldn't you relay on your knowledge?" I asked._

"_Knowledge alone will not save you in a dire situation Mrs. Baxter. Most spies would be too frightened by this point of a mission. That's when you use your instinct. It will save your life a thousand more times then your head will. Count on it." My hot Cov Ops teacher assured me._

My instinct told me this was not some coincidence. Cammie was missing. It was my job as her best friend to find her.

The troop of us thundered up the staircase for the millionth time. That's when I spotted a small booklet.

I approached it cautiously and opened the first page. It was a report by Cammie.

CPOV

I had just found the rusty latch in the ground when I heard a twig snap loudly behind me. I swore.

"Who's there?" I snapped at the forest. I knew somebody was out there. I felt there eyes watching me.

I heard a faint rustling noise in the brush and then Zach stepped out from behind a large oak tree a couple feet away. He smiled weakly at me then greeted, "Hello Gallagher Girl." Then his face settled into his regular smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Sorry I forgot the disclaimer, it will probaly not be too goode (smirk).** **I apoligize for the cheesiness of the previouse sentance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. There I said it. I wish I did. I just might steal them.(grins eviley 3:) ) I might not though because I think I'd get caught. (Sad face ;( ) So if anyone would like to assist me in this 'mission o' mine' I'd gladly accept! ;)**

ZPOV

Cammie seemed pissed. Not angry, not annoyed. Pissed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"You idiot." she hissed at me.

I smirked, "If I'm such an idiot, then why do you love me? Oh wait, I'm just that goode right?" I admit, I maybe shouldn't have said that but it just 'kinda' slipped out. Oops.

"Your not comeing." She told me, voice hard and stubborn.

"Like hell I am," I persisted, "I have to protect you Gallagher Girl." I tried to butter her up but it didn't seem to be working. It really didn't help that she was so damn hot and rocking the angry facade. I wasn't going to let her leave without me though.

"Zach, this is something that I need to do. Alone. You have to understand that I can't keep letting yuo risk your life for me. I'm tryong to protect you and my sisters. I don't know what I'd due if you all died protecting me. Please Zach, let me go." she despaired.

I sobered immediatly, I really did hate it when Cammie was upset. "I can't Gallagher Girl. I just can't." I told her. I wasn't going to let her stick her noise into the COC's buisness and stupidley get herself killed. It sounds too much like something I would do.

I took a step towards her, arm outstretched.

"I'm going." Cammie told me determindley, "With out you. Wether you like it or not."

I shook my head at her. Then cocked my head , right ear raised to the sky. I could hear a faint rumbling buzz, growing louder each second.

"Do you hear something?" she asked. I smirked, "Don't you."

"Of course." Cammie snapped, "I'm no idiot. I just thought I was crazy." That made a load of sense. But for some reason, I found it really attractive.

"I think it's a helicopter," I announced, "Scratch that, two or three helicopters."

Cammie was listening intently, the buzzing was growing louder, almost defeaning.

"Who would be comeing hear?" she asked, more to herself than to me. "In a helicopter?" she added, disbelief clouding her angelic face.

Suddenly, th first helicopter came thundering across the sky. Then a second. Then a third. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. The seventh hovered above us as a rope ladder fell to the ground. Boys came tumbling out. Lots and lots of boys.

They were climbing the ladder down from the helicopter. There was nowhere to run. But I wouldn't let them touch my Gallagher Girl.

That's when a large object hit me from above and knocked me face fist into the ground, forcing me to be still.

LPOV

I saw Bex skim to the last page of the booklet and swear. Then she swore again. Then she let a stream of cuss words and all sorts of profanities flow from her mouth.

"What's wrong Bex?" I asked, concerned. I sniffled, I was pretty much in tears what with Cammie being missing and all.

"She left." Bex growled, "To find answers." At answers sh quoted the word with her fingers.

A tear escaped my eye. "What?" I asked, dismay plain in my voice.

"She left." Bex growled again.

"We heard you." Macey snapped, "Where's headmistress Morgan?" The question was directed at Grant and Jonas.

They both looked down at there watches and answered in sync, "It's 6:o5, she'd be in the grand hall saying good bye to all the students.

We ran at full throttle, I kept almost tripping and caching my balance last minute. Bex, Macey, and Grant were only a little ways ahead and Jonas beat me by six seconds by the time we made it to the hall.

All the girls were watching Mistress Morgan intently when we burst in, breathing heavily.

Mrs. Morgan cleared her throat, "As I was saying, you will not be leaving Gallagher this semester. Thhe danger is to great. The COC have gained too much power and we will not let them hurt any of you girls or your familys." The room was defeaningley silent.

What? We weren't going home? I glance at my friends, Macey was relieved, Bex was undecided, Jonas was not suprised, and Grant, well Grant was wearing his usual expression, as if nothing had just happeaned or had been announced.

"It is also due to the COC that we will be having all of Blackthorne be joining us this summer. We can't risk any of you to the COC. You will be recieving a light schedule of classes only used to keep you in shape if there is any emergancies but most of your summer will be spent 'hanging' here with your friends and occasional trips to Roseville. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Wow. I did not see that coming. And did Cammie's mom really just used the word 'hanging'? Wow.

Macey then piped, "Headmistress Morgan-"

"Cammie's MISSING!" I blurted out.

Mrs. Morgans face was confused but Bex then ran up to the podium, handed her the booklet, and turned it to the last page.

Helicopters thundered over head and I klnew Blackthorne had just arrived.

It only took a matter of seconds for Cammie's mom to read the page and here expression was one of worry and saddness.

She quickly flipped out her cell and stabbed in a number, "Hello? Doctor Steve?" she asked. I could hear a confimation of the identity. "Cammie's missing. Tell your boys to bring in anything out of the ordinary."

It was a brilliant idea. They would probaly find something considering they're outside looking.

I just hoped Cammie was safe and we would find her.

CPOV

A boy jumped Zach. He quickley pinned him to the ground, useing his bulk and the element of suprise to his advantage.

Another boy managed to jump down and came at me. He tried to puch me but I quickly grabbed his arm, twisted it, and flipped him onto the ground where he groaned.

Another boy dropped to the ground. I gave him a roundhouse kick to the temple which wuickly dispatched of him. But there were to many of them, more were falling every second.

Another came at me, I neatly stepped to the side as he ran at me. As he went to turn around, I kicked him, hard, in the ass, sending him sprawling into ther dirt.

But as soon as I turned around, there was another boy. He appraoched me cautiousley and then supried me with a kick to the side. I brushed it off and faked a punch to the face and gave him one to the gut. As he doubled over, I puched him again but in the noise. I winced as I heard it crunch under my fist.

Two boys were now after me, a third to join them in fifteen seconds. I dispatched one in ten but was stil going with the second as the other came at me. I took both on, I was performing my favorite dance.

I chanted what I did in myu head. Punch. Kick. Flip. Kick. Repeat.

I soon took down the two boys but there was three waiting. One of them was taller and moved with an arrogent gate.

"Oooh... she's a girl." he taunted. "Go easy on her boys, can't hit a girl." He went to smirk at me but was suprised as me fist slammed into his eye. He clutched it and howled. The other two boys occupied me as I dealt with them. I took another down but somebody suprised me from behind and pined my arms behind my back.

I struggled but I couldn't break the grio. Looks like I had been caught.

The boy I had punched in the eye walked up to me and sneered, "Not so tough now, are you girley?" I spat at his feet and I heard Zach call him a nasty name but because his face was squashed to the ground, it sound more like this, "Mmm Umtragoum Bastum!" Which I would loosely tranlste to be, "You Outragous Bastard!"

I glared at the boy as more grouped around us, curiouse to see who had taken down so many boys. I stole Zach's smirk.

The boy on top of Zach shifted uncomfortably as I heard somebody make there way through the crowd, authority clearley shown. The man was talking on his cell as I recoized him right away. Dr. Steve.

"I'll find her Rachel." I heard him say before he shut his phone and turned in my direction. A smile of reconigtion spread across his face.

"Exellan! Your mother's worried sick about you!" He then saw all the boys bodies laying and groaning on the ground, "Was that really nesscacery? You did well though and I congratualate. Seems like I'm going to have to start working my boys harder."

I heard a muffled word from Zach and Dr. Steve turned in his direction, "Mr. Bradshaw, please let Mr. Goode up." The boy gsped and quickley let Zach up. "Sorry bro," he told him, but Zach's eyes were still screaming bloody murder.

As it seemed Dr. Steve had forgotten about me already, I took care of my captor my self. I did a very hard stamp to his foot and flipped him to the side.

I then cocked my hip, crossed my arms and glared expectantly at Dr. Steve. "Well?"I asked.

He laughed and said, "I am sure your mother is waiting Miss Morgan but first I'd like to introduce you to the students of Blackthorne." He spread his arms wide.

"Blackthorne students," he intoduced, "Meet Miss Cameron Anne Morgan, otherwise known as the Chameleon." Gaps were heard through out the crowd and murmers of exitement.

"Exellant," Dr. Steve smiled, "You've all heard of her, but I mean, who hasn't?"

**How'd you like it? Please REVIEW! I refuse to write the third chapter until I get ecleast one review! Hey, they make my day :P! Sneakpeeks to Chapter 3 for whoever reviews! I mean, come on, you know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Big snowstorms are awesome! Snowday in the Canada-ay! (yes I live in Canada :P) So I had time to type this! Well yesterday I typed this and posted it today! Hope you like it!** **Wait! I can't forget the disclaimer! This is going to be extremely cheesey!**

**Disclaimer: "I own you" I said**

"**No, nobody owns me." Bex glared**

"**And you can't own me if you can't see me!" said a mysteriouse voice in the crowd. "I'm the chameleon after all.**

" **You can't own me if I own you." said a big headed Grant.**

"**You only have a 2% chance of owning us." piped up Liz and Jonas harmoniously. **

" **Yeah, and I'll just get my dad to buy us back if you do." Threatened none other than the senators daughter, Macey McHenry.**

" **Besides you can't own me if you can't catch me," a boy with stunning green eyes smirked then pointed to himself. "Spy."**

" **Damn it. Okay I admit, I don't own anything but the idea. But I will soon. I promise." I growled, grinning evily.**

**Once again, I apoligise for the disclaimer... on to the story!**

MPOV

Headmistress Morgan was in a fit. I mean, she tried to hide it but after losing your husband, patently losing your daughter was too much for even a spy to deal with.

I didn't have that problem with my family though so I wouldn't know what was really going on in her head.. I loved my parents in a way but they were strangers to me. My jailors who wouldn't fork over the keys no matter how much you bribed them or screamed at them or threatened them.

That's why I loved Gallagher. I finally had a family. A family made up of sisters that I could share all my secrets with, secrets I couldn't share with even my parents ( like training to be a spy and all).

So when I saw Cam's mom in such hysterics (for a spy of course), I couldn't help but feel just a little envious. Cammie had a mom who loved her very much and all though I had both my mother and father, our relationships would never be the same as Cammie and her mom's were. Liz was puffy eyed and her mascara I had previously applied was running.

Looks like I was going to have to clean her up after we found Cammie.

Suddenly, the large main hall doors flew open to reveal a troop of boys. Some were carrying injured friends on quickly made stretchers. I wonder how they could get hurt just coming to Gallagher. I mean, we were trained to kill but we don't actually bite our brother school. Not intentionally anyway.

Behind the injured groaning boys, were the rest of them. I spotted a couple cute ones but there was nothing to get exited about. Then I saw a boy, with a black eye and shaggy blonde hair. He was caramel skinned and hazel eyed although his eyes had more brown then green. But mostley he was H-O-T, hot! I guess I would have some fun this semester.

And behind all the boys was Dr. Steve (although I would have to ask to see his degree before I believed he really was a doctor) and none other than a Mrs. Cameron Morgan and Mr. Zachery Goode. Zach was smirking which was no surprise. Cammie, however was scowling and glaring at no one in particular. Looks like she wasn't having the best day...

CPOV

I was not happy.

At that moment I was angry at the Blackthorne institute and Zach. I hated that arrogent although I was very pleased that he was already developping a blackeye. He deserved it. The black eye and his new name black-eye.

I also noticed how relieved I was. That made me even more angry.

I was supposed to be some amazing spy legacy. I was supposed to relish in all this undercover action even when it was a solo mission. But I don't. I loved action but I also loved my friends and mom. I wasn't as good a spy as my mother and father.

They would go on solo missions once a month and would come back as if nothing had happened. Successful and laughing all the way. And I was supposed to grow up and be just like them.

But I wasn't.

That's why I was so mad. Pissed really. I was so disappointed in myself.

I glanced out at my audience. Liz, red eyed, was about to faint in relief. Macey was speechless although her gaze lingered on black-eye. Longer than I liked. Bex had relief in her eyes but was tight-lipped, she wasn't going to be too sympathetic with my running away issues.

My mother was a thunder cloud. Half lightning and half rain. Half mad, half sad. I instant;y regretted running, then reminded myself why I ran.

I was greeted with a "Cameron Ann Morgan, in my office, now! You too Zachary!" Ooh this was not good. She even pulled the middle name card.

ZPOV

Cammie paled at her mother's reactions. I couldn't help but be sympathetic. I mean, my mom may be a bitch but then I didn't really care when she got angry with me. But Cammie really loved her mom, more then I could ever understand. So the harder it hurt her when her mom ordered her away.

We trudged to Headmistress Morgan's office, side by side, in uncomfortable silence. I pityed her. I hadn't wanted to get her caught. No, only to come with her.

Although, I must admit, she looked really hot when she was mad.

When we finally made it, we sat down in two chairs facing Cammie's mom's desk. She sat at the edge of her seat, back rigid and palm's clenched at her side. So she was giving me the silent treatment.

"Look Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry." I apoligized, it left a weird taste in my mouth. I didn't ever say sorry. Geuss a girl really could change me.

"No, your not." she replied coldly. I snirked she was right, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"I am, really, I am!" I persisted.

"It doesn't matter Zach, I was still caught." She replied, icey now.

"Please, Gallagher Girl." I pleaded.

"No Zach." Cammie said.

"Please."

"No."

I couldn't deal with her being mad at me though, "I'll do whatever Gallagher Girl, anything!" I promised her.

This brought a wry smile to her face. "Anything?" she asked. Uh oh. "Like helping me get out and _not _following me this time." she asked.

I couldn't promise her that. But I then smirked in return, "Yes, even that." Why? Because I had found a loophole.

CPOV

I was suprised that Zach even apologized let alone promised me that he would halp me escape. So stunned by this turn of events that I wasn't able to say a sinlge word until my mother walked into the room.

Was it just me or did the room just go from 65 degrees to below freezing?

My mother sat down in her chair across from us and gave us a controled, calm expression.

"I am very dissapointed in you two. I trusted that you were mature enough to not pull a stunt like this. I see that I was wrong." Mom told us. Each word she said was like a dagger tomy heart.

"I'm sorry mom,"I recited soberley, "It's just, I couldn't deal with so many people getting hurt, for me! I couldn't take being left in the dark with no idea on what was going on. I couldn't let people continue to get hurt protecting me." At I broke into shuddering sobs.

Mom pursed her lips, still the CIA agent she was, "You can and you will." but then Mom's facade cracked, "I don't know what I would do without you Cammie." Then Rachel Morgan, agent extrodenaire, broke into tears as well.

This was a tear-fest. A mother-daughter bonding moment. I could sense Zach taking it as his que to disappear.

He was creeping quietly towards the door when mom ordered, "Stop right there young man."

Zach flinched and then swiveled to meet my mother's gaze.

"I have not decided as to what your punishment is. But, I can not leave you to unsupervised as you have just shown me."

At this she pressed the button for the speakers around the school and spoke, "Would Mr. Harvin and Mr. Brooks please come to my office please."

She then looked at me and explained, "I have arranged for to volunteer students to watch you almost 24/7. It will be this way until you prove thatt I can trust you two again. I'm sorry but I can't think of anything else I can do." My mother was now the headmistress of a school for spy's concerned but not intametly playing favorites.

I heard her say "Come in." right before our wardens were about to knock.

I had no idea how she always did this but you got used to it after a couple of years.

In walked known other then Black-eye and one of his cronies. Shoot me. Please.

"Mr. Harvin, you will be partnered with Zachary Goode" she nodded at the crony and then to Zach, "And Mr. Brooks, you are with my daughter, Cameron." Great, just great. Mylife could not get any worse.

"But... but hes a guy! He can't gaurd me!" I protested.

"No buts young lady." my mother snapped then her eyes softened, "I'm sorry kido but you didn't give me any other choice."

Black-eye smirked at me, then walked over and stood by me. He mumbled to me so low under his breathe that I wasn't sure he had really said anything, "We're going to have a lot of fun you and me. A lot of fun." He punched me playfully in the arm but hit way harder then he should have. Zach saw this and glared at himwhich made Black-eye's smirk widen.

So this is what I knew: boy was out for revenge. wanted to show me up and he probaley would. 3. Why? Because I just couldn't keep my hands to myself.

**SCENE! How did you like it? Please review! I'm not updating without one review! ;p People who already reviewed: Thank-you sooooooooooo much! You can review again (nudge nudge wink wink)! Thank-you soooooooooooooooo much for reading ! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**


End file.
